Wild Love
by SereneCalamity
Summary: A photoshoot takes a turn in a direction that Jonathan didn't expect, but really doesn't mind. Jancy. Oneshot.


**This one was heavily, heavily inspired by the _Wild Love_ music video to James Bays song. Absolutely beautiful song, and beautiful music video, Natalia Dyer just looked incredible. Check it out for more visuals of what I was trying to get at.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, or the title, which comes from the song above.**

Nancy Wheeler looked incredible.

Jonathan Byers wanted to capture every single moment of their time together, and he was beginning to get worried that he was going to run out of space on the memory card that he had put in his camera before getting in his car to pick her up. He hadn't used an empty one, because it seemed as though he had _forgotten_ just how breathtaking Nancy was.

It had been nearly eight months since he had seen Nancy, and even longer since they had spoken. The pair of them had gone to separate universities over two years ago, and as life went, things had gotten busy and they hadn't been able to stay in touch as much as they had wanted to. They were only about three hours drive apart, but both of them had gotten jobs which meant that their weekends were busy, and Nancy had stayed at her college through most of the holidays because she had made friends that she wanted to spend time with, while Jonathan had gone back to Hawkins to see his mother and his little brother, because being away from them was the hardest thing he had ever done.

The last time they had spoken to each other was August last year, when they had both come home for a long weekend for Steve Harrington's twentieth birthday. He had thrown a massive birthday bash, as was expected of Steve, and funnily enough, their younger brothers and their friends had also been invited. It had actually been a really good time, but Jonathan couldn't really pay attention to anything other than Nancy.

She just seemed so different.

She was laughing loudly and singing and she was wearing make up—not a lot, but enough to make it clear that she was wearing some—and the clothes she was wearing were bolder colours and showed more skin than she did before. She had always been comfortable with herself, but now she was much more confident and _so happy_ and Jonathan was glad.

Nancy deserved all the best things in the world.

They had known each other for years, and they had gotten closer since their younger brothers had ended up best friends. They were good friends, often baby sitting their brothers and their friends together, always together in the weekends and after school. They had even dated for six months or so, near the end of high school, but then they had decided it would be in their best for them to break up before they went to University, since the long distance thing never really worked. They had hooked up the first two holidays when they had seen each other, but the second time, Nancy had cried afterwards, and said that it was too hard.

She said that they were either together or they weren't and she couldn't do something casual with _him_ because she would always love him.

Jonathan's heart had flipped over at that, and part of him wanted to say that they should get back together, that this shouldn't be casual. But he couldn't do that to her, because she deserved to be with someone that she could at least see on a weekly basis, and he couldn't guarantee that. So he had kissed the side of her head and hugged her close and said that he understood.

They had drifted apart.

And now they were here.

"Is this okay?" Nancy asked as she tipped her chin upward.

"Y-yeah. It's perfect," Jonathan nodded quickly, snapping more photos of her. It was the beginning of the summer holidays, and both of them were home. Jonathan had heard that she was back from Will Byers, when he had come back from the Wheeler house, and Jonathan had text her after staring at his phone for nearly an hour. He had been told by two of his teachers that he needed to find a subject that inspired him. They both told him that he was an extremely gifted photographer, but that lately, the things he had been turning in were falling flat, and he needed to go out and be inspired.

Nancy had always been his muse—the portfolio that he had sent in which had gotten him admitted early into his course had almost all been photos of her, and all of his teachers had praised him on the pictures he had taken of her.

She had replied to his text reasonably quickly, and he had gotten in the cheap car that he had brought after working his ass off at a coffee shop, to go and pick her up. She had come out of the house and he had been completely taken aback by the colour of her hair—which was now blonde—and what she was wearing. She was wearing a short, loose black dress, with thin straps over her shoulders that showed off some cleavage and ending a few inches above her knees and a pair of purple Converses. He had driven to these hills and fields that filled with wild flowers that were nearly forty minutes out of Hawkins that they used to go to a lot when they were teenagers, and he had let Nancy take his phone and choose the music.

She still had good taste, thank god.

They hadn't really spoken, other than commenting on the sunny weather, mentioning that they were glad that school was out for the next few months and Jonathan saying that he liked one of the songs that she put on.

"Can you look up here?" Jonathan asked, holding up a hand to the side of his head. Nancy looked toward him, eyes directed at his hand for about three clicks of his finger down on the button of the camera before her eyes went straight to him. They were intense and it was like the camera wasn't there, in front of his face, as though she could see right through it and into his eyes. He managed to get two pictures of her like that and then his hands began to lower the camera.

It wasn't even by choice, it was like his body was moving without any commands from his mind.

Nancy was staring up at him from where she was laying back in the long grass with the purple wildflowers swaying around her on their long, untamed stems. Her blonde hair was ruffling lightly in the breeze that was blowing around them, and her lips were slightly parted, glossy and pursed as she stared up at him, unblinking. Jonathan was breathing hard, in through his mouth and then out through his nose, and he completely lowered his hands to his side, the camera in one hand, although his grip on it was loosening. Nancy's teeth bit down lightly on the corner of her lower lip, and in that moment, Jonathan dropped the expensive camera to the cushy grass beside him and he sunk down to the ground, on top of her.

Their lips came together hard and Jonathan's hands were on either side of Nancy face, tilting it to the side to give himself a better angle. Nancy went willingly, her own hands coming up to grip his jacket as she opened her mouth for him and Jonathan's tongue slipped inside. He had always known that she tasted incredible, but it was like he had forgotten, and as he traced the inside of her mouth and tripped his tongue over her teeth, it felt as though he had never tasted something so sweet. From the way he had fallen on her, Jonathan was braced over top, by Nancy twisted her body around so that they rolled, tumbling through the long grass that surrounded them, until she was on top.

Her eyes were glinting down at him as she wiggled herself around, knees beside his hips as she gripped the bottom of her dress and pulled it upward, over her head, and then tossed it to the side. Jonathan's eyes widened as she realized that she hadn't been wearing a bra under the dress and then she was leaning forward, stretching out over him and bringing their mouths together again. Jonathan's hair went to her shoulder length, blonde hair, twining his fingers through it, and as they kissed, he noted to himself the fact that even though her hair didn't look the same anymore, it still _felt_ the same. Nancy sucked on his lower lip before letting her face drop to the side and nibbling on his neck.

"Are we..." Jonathan's voice was hoarse. "Are we really doing this right here?"

"Yeah, and you're falling behind," she replied, her voice sounding a little husky, and it made his cock twitch in his jeans. She gripped his tee-shirt and tugged on it pointedly. Jonathan couldn't help but laugh a little at her eagerness. He managed to lift himself up from the waist, pulling off the denim jacket he was wearing and then lifting his arms up when Nancy pulled his shirt upward and over his head. They twisted over again, this time with Jonathan on top, and they both struggled with his jeans and then one of his fingers rested on the lace of her underwear at her hip.

"Are these...Normal for you?" He asked, staring down at the lacy underwear which really didn't hide much between her legs.

"Not really," Nancy admitted, her cheeks pinking slightly. "But I was kind of hoping that this would happen." Jonathan took in a sharp breath as he looked down at her beautiful, blushing face with blonde strands over her forehead and cheeks.

"Yeah?" He murmured.

"Yeah," she whispered back. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too," Jonathan replied, leaning forward to give her one quick kiss before tugging on the underwear, pulling them down her smooth legs and then tossing them toward where his jacket was. He scrambled to find his wallet, reaching through the grass and finding it in the pocket of his jeans. He found it and flipped it open, grabbing out the condom before throwing it aside again. Nancy was looking impatient, wiggling around underneath him, and he couldn't stop staring down at her porcelain skin and her glowing eyes and she reached out to snatch the condom from his hands when he fumbled.

Nancy ripped open the condom wrapper and took the rubber out. When she gripped his cock around the base and rolled it on, a shudder ran through Jonathan and his eye squeezed shut. When they opened, Nancy's eyes were wide and he leaned forward, stroking one hand up from his stomach and to her breasts. His thumb flicked at her nipples, making her groan and jerk underneath him, and then he slid forward, filling Nancy in one, firm thrust.

" _Fuck_!" Nancy cried out and Jonathan was biting down so hard on his bottom lip that he was a bit worried he was going to start bleeding. She was so wet and hot and tight around him and her nails were dragging themselves down his back as he began to rock back and forth. She had always been incredibly sensitive, and when Jonathan finally managed to get himself reigned in so he wasn't cumming straight away, he braced himself up on one arm and reached the other between their bodies. His finger touched her clit and her back snapped, hands gripping his shoulders now, fingers digging in and undoubtedly leaving little half moon indents. "Shit, shit, shit..." Nancy was babbling as his finger rubbed in quick, tight circles and her head thrashed from side to side.

This felt right.

Looking down at her, being inside her...He had always belonged with Nancy.

He felt her tighten around him and her movements ceased, only gripping him tightly, and it was only a few moments later when he came. Nancy hugged him in close to her as he emptied himself into the condom, something that she had always done, and something that he had been missing in the years they had been apart.

Afterwards, they were half dressed and sitting in the field with the purple wildflowers all around them. Nancy was chewing down on her lower lip as she played with a long steam of a piece of grass that she had picked. Jonathan could tell that she was nervous, and he had to admit, he was too. He wasn't too sure what this meant for them, but he was pretty sure it was a step in the right direction.

"So..." Nancy began, licking her lips and looking up at him, eyelashes blinking at him through the blonde fringe. "We have all summer."

"We do," Jonathan agreed.

"And then...We only had one year left at college," she continued and Jonathan felt his heart thump faster.

"We do," he repeated. Nancy rolled her eyes and huffed out a laugh.

"Well, help me out a little here!" She said. "I'm thinking that maybe we can make this work and I want to know—" Nancy couldn't finish because Jonathan was crushing their mouths together, letting his actions answer for him. When they pulled apart, Jonathan rested his forehead against hers, letting his breath play over her cheeks.

"I have been madly, wildly in love since we were thirteen," he whispered. "If you're giving me another chance, I'm taking it." Nancy's eyes shone as she threw her arms around him.

 **Let me know what you think x**


End file.
